getsetgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Powerup
Powerups (also known as Boosts) are special items that the player can collect to change gameplay and grant the player with a certain ability/strength for a limited time. Powerups are mostly good, but they can, at times, be bad. Some Powerups are available form the start of the game, but other Powerups have to be purchased. Once they are purchased, they may appear during gameplay and the player can obtain them. History ''Mega Jump In this game, each Powerup of the same type costs the same amount of Mega points to unlock. The player must unlock the Powerups in order to unlock subseqent updrages. Mega Run: Redford's Adventure In this game, all Powerups that can be purchased in the store are worth different values. Unlike its prequel, powerups are arranged in order of cost instead of the Powerups themselves. Also, they can purchase them in any order, but they to be unlocked unlocked (via leveling-up), or unlocked early with Mega Points. Monsters, Inc. Run Powerups make a return in the spin-off game ''Monsters Inc. Run. They serve a similar purpose to the ones in it's parent game. ''Mega Jump 2 In ''Mega Jump 2, many Powerups return from its predecessors such as the Embiggenate and the Fireball. However, in this game, while Powerup upgrades do exist, they merely slightly lengthen the duration of the Powerup instead of increasing their strength/allowing additional abilities. Mega Blast A Powerup appears in the upcomming Mega Blast. Levels Certain Powerups may be purchased and upgraded from the stores. There are a total of four powerup levels, becoming more and more expensive the more they are upgraded. In Mega Jump, they have specific names. In Mega Run: Redford's Adventure and its spin-off, however, they are just given numbers, starting with 1 and ending with 4. In each game, there are seven total upgradable Powerups. 'Normal' These are the default and the weakest Powerup type, and have a blue-ish color to them. In Mega Run, these are worth 250 Mega Points. 'Turbo' These are the first upgrade to the normal Powerups. They are colored green. Every Turbo Powerup must be unlocked to be used. In Mega Run, these are worth 500 Mega Points. 'Super' These are the second upgrade to the normal Powerups, and are colored Purple. These, like the Turbo Powerups, have to be unlocked in order for the player to obtain them. In Mega Run, these are worth 1000 Mega Points. 'Mega' These titular Powerups are the third and final upgrade of Powerups. These are red and are the most powerful, most valuable, and usually the most helpful Powerup type. Every Mega Powerup must be unlocked as well for use. In Mega Jump, these are worth 4000 Mega Points. List of Powerups The following is a list of Powerups found in the games. ''Mega Jump Mega Run: Redford's Adventure Monsters, Inc. Run *Phast *Guncc *Mor Ray Mega Jump 2 Trivia *In early versions of ''Mega Jump, Powerups were not upgradable and only contained one type of each Powerup. Category:Collectibles Category:Powerups Category:Mega Run: Redford's Adventure Category:Mega Jump Category:Items and objects Category:Monsters, Inc. Run Category:Recurring Category:Lists